The Caged Bird
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Kat is getting closer to the birth of her first child and must come to terms with it and make what could be her only bid for escape while other forces work to get her out of the Negaverse as well for their own personal gain. Chapters 5 & 6 up. Finished.
1. Coming around as they watch

She looked out of the cell she was in, water dripping near her. She had been here for a three months now. Waiting. She was waiting for the moment when she would escape this prison he had built around her. Thinking back, she remembered everything clearly. Something that was becoming harder as time slowly dripped by. The only thing that kept her some what sane was the thought of the baby inside her. She was five months along now and she would be damned if she allowed Negaduck to lay a hand on the child, not that she had much say in it at the moment.

Kat looked up, hearing the barred door open. In walked a small girl, wearing a pink dress with curls covering her head. She had come to know the kid better after a few weeks of being locked up here alone with only a small lift in the wall that sent her tray of food back and forth as company. " You know your not allowed to be down here, much less opening that door kid." Goslyan looked up at her with her blue eyes and smiled, skipping into the dirty cell.

"I know, but dad is gone for now and I thought maybe you would want to stretch your legs." Kat looked at the girl and smiled sadly, moving her leg, the sound of a heavy chain was heard clinking across the cold, stone floor."I wish I could, but your dad has the key to this lock around his neck. You'd better go before he comes back and yells at you." She nodded, sighing sadly walking back out of the cell and closed it, relocking it and waved, walking away down the hall.

Kat hated sending her away, but didn't want her hurt, she liked her to much. She stood and walked to the cell door, the chain letting her get to about half a foot away and she sat on the floor, looking out the window across from her cell. It was raining hard outside."I will get free Negs, and when I do, you'll regret everything you have done to me." With those few words as the only comfort she had at the moment, she leaned against the wall and slowly fell asleep.

Negaduck walked inside, his hat some how managing to keep its shape despite the hard rain outside and tossed it onto a stand by the door. He could hear a childs' program being watched somewhere on a television. Walking to a large fire place her pressed a demons horn in and stepped back as it moved to the side and walked down the steps. He loved this old castle he had "borrowed" from its last owner in the Negaverse. As he descended the steps he looked into the many rooms leading off the staircase. Rooms filled with money or other treasures from his many looting sprees on the "other side" as he called it. Reaching the bottom he walked down the hall toward his destination.

Kat looked up as the cell door opened, glaring as she stood. Negaduck walked in, smirking like the cat who ate the canary. " So my dear, how are you feeling today. Well I hope. I wouldn't want my woman getting ill." Kat turned, walking away from him as best she could, and sneered as she felt his hand running down her spine. "Oh don't be that way. I brought you a gift." He moved his arm around her and opened a black box, showing her a yellow diamond necklace and earring set. "Rare diamonds of the finest quality. Only the best for you lover." Kat turned, knocking his hand away and glared at him. "If you care about me so much, let me go home. I hate you. I regret the day I met you." Negaduck narrowed his eyes at her, his short fuse getting oh so much shorter, almost to its flash point. Kat turned away from him, wincing as she felt the baby kick and put a hand on her large stomach. Negaduck watched this and smiled. The baby was going to be a healthy one. He could hardly wait till it was time for Kat to give him the greatest thing in the world. Then he would show the child the ropes, making it his next in line.

Kat glared at the wall, wishing she could burn a hole through it. It was now or never. Either she would stay and rot in this cell or she would grit her teeth, smile and preform some of the best acting that would put most of Hollywood to shame. Relaxing her shoulders she turned and smiled softly at him, taking his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The babys' moving around a lot. Maybe its twins."

Negaduck was struck dumb by her actions. If he had known all it took was stealing her diamonds he would have given her the whole damn vault. He looked down at his hand, feeling the little movements of their child inside her. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He slowly dropped his hand and knelt unlocking her ankle, then quickly stood and grabbed her arm. "I'll let you out. But if you double cross me, not even the fact you're carrying my brat will save you." His grip tightened as he pulled her out of the cell and lead her upstairs. Kat followed in shock that it had worked. Had she known that all it took was acting like she finally liked him she would have done it sooner.

Goslyan watched from her hiding spot and giggled. They were finally getting alone. It was about time too. This was no way to act when they should be setting a good example for her, not to mention with a baby on the way it wasn't good for Kat to be down in the cells. She did still feel sorry for Kat, having been forced into marrying her father, but she also liked the idea of having a mother and a real family. Now to keep it this way and every should be fine, until one killed the other.

Unknown to anyone of them, prying eyes watched the while scene unfold, narrowing as Negaduck put an arm around Kat. It was sickening to see the great ruler of the Negaverse reduced to a simpering love sick puppy just for a woman not ever from this universe. This had to end. Unfortunately, the only way to stop this was to break the strictest of rules. Traveling to the Normalverse was forbidden, though not known to many of their world. Darkwing duck had to be found and brought here to take back what belonged to his world and set right their own, or over throw Negaduck in the process. Which ever came first.


	2. Everyone has a dark side

I don't own Darkwing, I own the dvds.

Gos watched her father as he sat in front of his computer and many panels. It had been weeks sine they had last seen Kat. She was beginning to believe the worst had happened to Kat. But her father was refusing to believe that Negaduck would kill her. Sighing, she laid back on one of the ledges over looking the bay. She had a vivid imagination and could think of what he might be doing with her if she was alive. The sound of a loud engine brought her back to reality and she turned to watch as a bike went flying over the bridge below. In the distance she heard police sirens, sitting up to try and see where it was coming from. Drake hardly moved when they became louder.

Negaduck laughed as he set the timers to go off in a few minutes. Looking over his shoulder he saw the first red and blue lights coming into view and went to his bike, speeding off. Inside his side car was a special gift for Kat. If this didn't prove his love for her, nothing would. Closing his eyes, he saw Kat smiling at him, waiting for him. He opened his eyes and sped off, his cape flying out behind him. He quickly made it to the Sugar and Spice Bakery and hid his bike inside. Lifting the bag over his shoulder carefully, he climbed the ladder quickly. His package wasn't necessarily time sensitive, but he wanted to get back to Kat before she woke up from her nap. He felt giddy for the first time in his life, like a child running down to presents on Christmas morning. The feeling unnerved him slightly, but he figured it would pass. These feelings always did. He pushed the top off the cake and looked into the green and yellow swirling vortex before jumping in, the top closing behind him

A woman clad in a black body suit kicked over a table, fuming. She had seen him enter here, but when she entered he was gone. The only things inside were rusted baking equipment, a huge tower cake that had been left to rot and dozens upon dozens of boxes never to be used. Had he seen her following him and given her the slip. She turned her attention to the clod assisting her as he rooted through the boxes, looking for even a stale cookie. "Launchpad! Get you ass over here and help me look for a back way out." The man stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. He fixed his denim vest and walked over to her, looking down at her from at least a foot above her and grabbed her collar lifting her up.

"Hey, toots, you want my help fine, but don't think you can order me around." They growled at each other a few seconds when the top of the cake flipped out, spitting out Negaduck. The two ducks looked at him then dove into the boxes, trying to remain quiet while They watched Negaduck dusting off his sleeves.

"There has to be an easier way of getting back and forth. Maybe I should have the damned thing moved to my castle and save ,myself the trip." He grabbed the now dirty bag and walked over to a dust cover, pulling it off his bike for this side and get on. As he started the engine he paused and looked around the room, his gaze falling on the over turned table and cut the engine. Launchpad glared at Kat who just shrugged her shoulders. Negaduck was about to get off his bike when his cell went off. Sighing, he answered. "What...what do you mean the Friendly Four are helping the elderly clean up their nursing home...Well get the tanks ready and I'll meet you over there." Her tossed the cell into his side car, the engine roaring to life once again and peeled out the open door and down the deserted street.

Kat stood, pushing boxes away from her and walked in front of the cake, arms crossed. Launchpad stepped next to her. "So that's how he does it? Through a stupid cake?" "Looks like it and your gona be the first through. So get up there big guy and I'll follow." "And why do I have to be the first through? This is your idea." Kat rubbed her temples and put a gun to his back, cocking it. 'Because I have your gun and you have to the count of three to get up that ladder before I start making a mess for Negaduck to clean up." He seemed to think for a moment before climbing the ladder to the top, Kat behind him and pushed open the top, leaning over and looked at the swirling void inside. Kat finally lost her temper with him and pushed him into the cake, climbing in after him as the lid closed, leaving the room as silent and empty as before.

Quiverwing stood on a roof top, over looking a high end baby store that was taped off. It was apparently Negaducks latest hit, confusing the police. To one that didn't know the truth, and that was most of the city, one would think he finally lost his last marble. But to Quiverwing Quack, this meant that Kat was alive and the baby was still safe inside her. She quickly turned on her two-way, trying to get her father to answer. Launchpad finally picked up the receiver. "Hey Quiverwing, what's up? Everything all right?" Darkwing turned slightly in his chair, figuring this was just her checking in.

"Yea LP, I'm at that break in. It was Negaduck all right and he robbed a baby specialty store." She waiting for a response only to hear what sounded like a struggle then her father yelling at Launchpad to get the Thunderquack up in the air. A few moments later it landed rather hard on the street, Darkwing running out and past the police tape and the police to the inside of the shop. Inside was a mess. The shops' owner was going over what they had found to be taken so far as people cleaned up the scattered clothing and boxes.

"Other then clothes, a silver raddle and silk booties were taken." The owner went on to other minor things, as Darkwing tuned her out, relieved in the knowledge that Kat was safe for the moment. Now the harder part was to come. Finding her before the baby was due and getting her back here where she was safe was his main goal now. Nothing else mattered.

Nega-Kat groaned and pushed the bulk off her and stood cracking her back. She had hoped that since she had gone in last, she would have landed on him. Apparently what ever force created this was laughing at her. Nega-Launchpad glared at her and stood, fixing his shirt. "Well, we made it. What now oh great leader." She walked to the door and opened it, looking around. "Shut up smartass. We have to find a way to get Darkwing's attention." Walking outside, she continued to look around when she spied a gas station down the street and smirked, taking out a flare gun. Nega-Launchpad walked out just as she fired, hitting her mark as the small station exploded in a glorious display of fire. If this didn't get his attention, nothing would.


	3. Everyone's makin plans

I do now own Darkwing Duck

Smoke towered into the air as the fire raged on, every so often a ball of fired bloomed out of the blaze. Fire engines were beginning to appear on the scene to try and control the fire as well as police trying to get information from anyone who could answer their questions. Nega-Kat was growing impatient again, as Darkwing had yet to show. Nega-Launchpad knew what would happen if she got to annoyed from past experiences with her. She was about to fire her flare gun again when purple gas began to fill the area around them. "Finally." "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the rain cloud that dampens your camping trip! I am Darkwing Duck!" With that he burst from the purple smoke and stood, his arms holding his cape out then blinked, seeing a bored looking Kat and Launchpad, wearing very different clothing.

"Um, LP? What are you wearing and where did you find Kat?" He rushed over to Kat to make sure she was all right when she pressed a gun into his beak. He blinked, confused then took a harder look at the woman infornt of him. "Your not my Kat, are you." She shook her head and lowered the gun as he took a few steps back. Nega-Launchpad sat on an over turned garbage can and crossed his arms. He had never been to this universe and so far he didn't like it. Hardly any bars, it was clean and people walked around with out fear. What kind of world was this? It was at this time that Quiverwing and LP showed up, saw another Launchpad and a very different looking Kat and freaked. Darkwing spent the next hour trying to explain the Negaverse to them as best he could.

Quiverwing sat down on a box. "So your saying that theres another universe that's like ours but opposite. So theres another of me but evil?" Nega-Kat shrugged while Darkwing tugged his collar, remembering the little girl covered in pink, lace with curls. She was definitely opposite from his Gos, but in a different way. Where his daughter was a tomboy, Nega-Goslyan was more girlish. Launchpad looked over at his double, amazed by how different they were. Nega-Launchpad looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. "What you looking at flyboy?" He quickly shook his head and looks down at the ground, Nega-Kat chuckling and put an arm around her Launchpad's shoulders. "Don't worry, he's harmless, mostly." Nega-Launchpad shrugged her off and leaned back against a building, taking out a cigar and lit it up, chewing on the end alittle.

Negaduck strode into one of his guest rooms, his chest puffed out like a lion after a kill and looked around for Kat, spying her standing the window and walked over behind her, spilling his arms around her waist. He felt her tense then relax slightly, breathing her scent. She put her hands over his as he ran a hand over her large stomach, feeling the baby moving. He moved one of his up her side to her hair and gripped gently, pulling her head back gently and placed a chain over her throat, a ruby hanging heavy from it. He nibbles her ear lobe as he hooked the clasp. He looked up slightly at the setting sun, pulling her tighter against him and began whispering into her ear softly, her eyes widening. She looked at him in disbelief and stepped away from him. "You can't be serious." "Come on babe, think about it. The first time was a rush job. This time will be smoother, better planned. I promise to leave the shot gun in the closet." "I don't want to do it again. Anyway, we have to start planning the babies room and getting ready." He smirked and pulled her out into the hall down to a door and opened it wide. She gasped softy, seeing he had been getting ready and allowed him to pull her inside. The room was a good size filed with anything she could ever need, the silver rattle laying on a satin pillow. "See babe, everything's taken care of. But my plans for us can wait till after you give birth, so the whole family can bear witness. I'll leave you alone to think it over and look the room over." He turned to go and stopped at the door, then looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes shaded. "And Kat darling, think carefully." She lowered her head as the door shut then walked to the window, looking for a possible way down.

Darkwing groaned and looked at the people around him. From what Nega-Kat had been telling him, he was going to have to return to the Negaverse to save Kat. There was no way he was taking Gos, despite her insistence. Launchpad seemed hesitant in agreeing to go and who could blame him. He looked over at the two from there. They were talking quietly to each other, every so often glancing over. Nega-Launchpad would from time to time catch his counterpart looking at him and glare, causing Launchpad to look away in fear. "So kiddies, are we all ready?" Nega-Kat rubbed her hands together smirking slightly. "I think it'll be better to split up into teams. Darkwing, you take them and I'll take the kid." Quiverwing looked up, both happy and surprised to be going. "Oh no. Out of the question. Shes going home where its safe and that's final." "But Darkwing, I want to help save Kat too." Darkwing pulled her to the side, talking low. Nega-Launchpad flicked away his cigar and stood, standing over her. "Why do I have to go with them?" "Cause big guy, someone has to guide them and you can't fit the way I'm heading. Besides, you have to make sure once they get the bitch out they leave. Negaduck wouldn't know what hit him and by the time he does, I'll be in control and I don't want any problems." He thought for a moment then nodded slowly. "Fine, but I get ten percent of his gold vault." She grinned and held out her hand, shaking his. "Done."

Darkwing took Quiverwing away from the others so no one would over hear them. he looked down at his little girl and knelt infront of her. "Honey, I want you safe so he can't use you against me. Besides, I don't trust that woman. And who will keep this city safe while I'm gone?" She sighed as she listened to him. He was treating her like a baby again. She was Quiverwing Quack! Glancing over at the Negaverse doubles, she saw them shaking hands then the woman walking over to them. Darkwing stood and crossed his arms. "The kids not coming." Nega-Kat seemed annoyed. "I think it would be better to have as much help as possible. Who will get your girlfriend back here while we're all busy with Negs?" " Well, I figured that once she was safe we could...Hey she is not my girlfriend! Shes a very good friend but that's it." "Really Darkdip. You seem so ready to jump into the great unknown and back for her, I figured she was special to you." Quiverwing looked from one to the other as they went back and forth, goading one another. She sighed softly. This was going to be a long night.


	4. The plans continue

Same Disclaimer, Different Day.

Nega-Kat and Darkwing were at each other throats. It was now to the point that even Darkwing himself had used fowl language a few times directed toward her. Launchpad quickly covered Quiverwing's ears as Nega-Kat began a long string of such words when Darkwing said only a few things and she lost her temper. She jumped at Darkwing, taking him by surprise, both rolling on the dirty ground, Darkwing trying to save his neck from the offending woman's hands and nails. Nega-Launchpad fell over laughing at the two, while LP tried to break them up, finally picking the spitting hell cat up.

"Darkwing, your a dirty bastard! Don't you ever compare me to him! Ever!" She glared over at her partner, her hair ruffled as Launchpad set her down and took a step away as she stormed off into a bar. Nega-Launchpad wiped a tear away from his eye, standing and began to calm down. Quiverwing looked at him confused."What's so funny? Who shouldn't she be compared to?" Nega-Launchpad looked at her, noticing her for the first time since the fight began.

"Darkwing compared her to Negaduck. Not the wisest thing to do. She has a temper problem and once she goes off its hard to calm her down." As for why she considers it an insult, they use to pull job together when he double crossed her and let her high and dry in the middle of no where. When she made it back to the city, everything of hers was gone. Since then, she's been hell bent of making him pay." Quiverwing nodded and looked over at her father, fixing his trademark hat and walk into the bat.

Nega-Kat sat at the end of the bar, rubbing the bridge of her beak and downed a shot when Darkwing sat next to her, gaining him dirty looks from many of the bars patrons. She glanced over at him then back to her now refilled glass. "If your looking for me to roll over and apologize, your dead wrong duck." He looked unmoved at her words and looked at her glass. "You shouldn't drink, especially before we do this." She shot him another dirty look, then as if to insult him, slowly downed the shot glass and put it down hard though it did nothing to improve her mood or the now growing headache. "Your not my mother so don't act like it. Let me worry about my condition. With what I have, Negaduck will be easy." She leaned back, taking a small bow out of her pocket and showed him an old looking ring that looked familiar to him but was unable to place it. Snapping the box closed, she put it away then downed her renewed drink and stood. "Lets go while the nights young."

Outside, Nega-Launchpad was showing Quiverwing photos of his pride and joy. A 50 cal. Magnum and him at the shooting range. She looked slightly bewildered that he would show off his photos, like they were of his children. But guessing from his attitude, this was his kid. She slowly inched away when she saw her father exit the bar with Nega-Kat behind him.

In the Negaverse, Kat had finally figured out a way safety down from the nursery. She just hoped the ivy growing outside was strong enough to hold up under her weight. Unfortunately, Negaduck had locked her back in the guest room she was staying in until dinner tonight, fully expecting her to get ready. That meant she would have to wait till after dinner at least to escape. Looking around the room, she found few things that could be used as a weapon against him and sat down on the bed, putting a hand on her stomach then looked at the clock next to the bed. She had half an hour before Negaduck came to collect her for the meal and stood, changing into the clothing laid out for her.

After fixing her face and hair, Negaduck walked in, grinning. He stalked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She pasted a smile on her face, putting a hand over one of his, nuzzling it with her cheek. He seemed pleased by this, confident that things were finally going his way after so long of having to be content with loss. Looking upon her reflection, he felt an odd form of peace. He began to think that maybe he didn't have to force her to love him, but allow it to happen, or even remove the ring to gain her trust. Glaring at the glass he shook his head clear of these thoughts and stepped back from her. She was in no way Morgana McCobbler, but she did hold a power over him and it drove him nuts. Watching her stand he took her upper arm and led her out of the room, ignoring her hand as she tried to pry loose of his grip. He couldn't allow these feelings to control him.

Dinner was a nerveracking affair. Kat kept glancing over at Negaduck, which Nega-Gos took as a sign of affection while Negaduck looked over a Solider of Fortune magazine. She sipped her juice and looked at her ring finger, remembering what he had said about always knowing where she was and set the glass down sliding her hand quickly off the table, taking the stake knife with it and slipping it onto her lap. Negaduck looked up slightly, watching her eat. He had noticed lately she wasn't as spunky as she once was, then attributed it to her being pregnant. Maybe she was coming to accept her new role. The ringing of his cell brought him out of his thoughts and answered it. Over the course of a few minutes his mood changed from passive to raging mad as she hurled it across the room and stormed out, yelling at his daughter to escort Kat back to her room. Could he never get a moments peace?

An hour later he was looking at very bloody teenagers who had broken into an explosive wear house and had set a few off, bringing the place down. Furious was an under statement as he tried to calm down, but all he saw was red. He had more important things to deal with, not idiot teens who had blown themselves to kingdom come!Looking out at the area, the warehouse was completely gone, leaving a smoking crater in the ground. He turned and left, growling. The night he had planned was ruined.

Nega-Goslyan walked with Kat down the hall, skipping beside her. She was happy with the plans her father had made. He had told her a few nights ago that after the baby was born he was going to remarry Kat in a way "befitting a queen". Glancing up at her, Nega-Goslyan took her hand and smiled when she looked down at the her.

Kat looked down at the girl, forcing a smile. Slowly she was coming to see the child was kind but also had motives of her own. She seemed so determined to have a mother that she was willing to do as her father said even if it was wrong. She kept the knife hidden in her pocket, hoping no one noticed the missing piece of silverware. As they neared the room the child walked alittle faster and walked into the bedroom, making sure Kat was comfortable and settled for the night. Neither noticed the vines that had grown over the window or the small tendril slipping in.

Nega-Kat Sat in the closed up bar, listening to Darkwing talk. "After we get to the Negaverse, we sneak into his castle, and while they distract Negaduck, Launchpad and I will get Kat and bring her back here." Quiverwing looked put off and gave him a look. Nega-Kat watched the exchange and smiled slightly to herself. Perhaps some pushing in the right direction and the sparks would fly.

I know this chapter is slightly slower paced then the others but the best is yet to come. The next one might be up later today or tomorrow.


	5. Betray me

Nope, not yet.

They stood before the cake in all its sugary glory. Nega-Kat was busying doing something under a tarp with Nega-Launchpad close by, keeping an eye on the others. Quiverwing was sitting, smirking smugly at her father who was seething slightly at being disobeyed. But with the promise from Nega-Kat that she would watch the younger crime fighter, he finally said yes, though, was beginning to regret the agreement. Finally, she emerged from under the tarp, wiping her hands on a rag.

"Well, lets get going." Climbing the ladder she flipped open the top, bathing the room in a green glow. Quiverwing was amazed as she looked up from behind her father, waiting her turn to jump through. Slowly they went though one by one, each disappearing in the swirling vortex. Finally it was her turn and she swallowed, pinched her nose and jumped in, closing the lid behind her.

On the other side, the lip popped open, all of them coming out one after the other. Nega-Kat growled, being on the bottom yet again looking above her. "Get off me, all of you!" Slowly, she felt the weight on her back lessen till finally Nega-Launchpad stood and lifted her to her feet. Fuming she dusted herself off. "All right. I gave Dipwing a copy of the blueprints and a map to get to Negaducks place. Me and the kid are heading another way and we'll meet up at some point." The others nodded as Nega-Launchpad opened the doors.

As they walked out, lights suddenly turned on, laughter filling the air as guns and a tank were pointed at them. Darkwing took a few steps back, only to have a gun pushed into his back. Negaduck walked forward, smiling sweetly. "Well my dear, I didn't think you actually had it in you. Betraying me to overthrow me. Its so cute. Maybe this time I wouldn't miss." He chuckled as she growled at him as he touched the eye patch over her eight eye.

"How did you find out!" She took a step forward just as two police officers grabbed her arms, removing her weapons. Others came forward grabbing Darkwing and Launchpad, removing them of their weapons as well. Nega-Launchpad smirked slightly as she looked over at him, understanding dawning on her. "You!"

He chuckled and walked past her standing next to Negaduck. "Sorry babe. He paid me a lot to spy on you. It was so entertaining to watch you come up with this whole thing." Negaduck smirked at his sidekick, handing him a large wad of cash.

"Don't spend it all in one place now" Negaduck turned back to them as Nega-Launchpad walked off, counting his money. Nega-Kat continued to glare at his back like it would burn a hole though him. "Take them to the track. This'll keep the city busy for awhile." Turning, his cape flowing out behind him, he walked to his bike and sped off. NegaKat began to fight as the police pushed them toward the van and was finally lifted up and thrown in. Darkwing and Launchpad followed behind her as the doors were shut and the van sped away. Darkwing managed to sit upright and looked around confused. Shock and slight fear suddenly shown on his face.

"Where's Quiverwing!"

Kat was brushing her hair when she felt something tap her on the shoulder. Turning, she saw Bushroot in a Darkwing Duck uniform and thought she had finally lost it. As she went to yell, he put his leafy hand over her mouth as vines quickly flooded into the room and gently wrapped around her, lifting him and her out the window to the ground. There she found the rest of the fearsome four, all in the same attire as Bushroot. "Please don't scream, we wouldn't hurt you." With that said he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Who are you and why are you dressed like Darkwing?" They blinked and looked at one another.

"We are the Friendly Four!" Nega-Quakerjack announced, earning him glares from the other. He smirked weakly and shrugged. "We're also known as Darkwing's Ducks." She nodded, slightly stunned by this information and was about to speak when they head dogs barking in the distance. They all gathered around Kat as a giant plant pod closed around them and went under ground, leaving the grass as it had been before they had been there.

Darkwing winced as the van seemed to hit ever bump and pot hole. Nega-Kat was busy, trying in vein to unlock the back doors to the van. Launchpad looked nervous but was the first to speak. "What's this track?" Nega-Kat kicked the doors before sitting across from them, annoyed.

"Think of it as a crash derby. Only the object it to hit the people not the cars. And if you live through that, then the audience gets to fire at you with any weapons they brought with them." She looked up and saw their shocked faces. "What?"

"That can't be legal. That's insane. What am I saying, Negaducks in control here, of course its legal.' Darkwing slid down slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He not only had to worry about his missing daughter, he now had to make sure he and Launchpad lived though what ever Negaduck had created from his twisted mind.

Nega-Kat leaned back against the wall, still fuming about what had happened. Betrayed by that bastard she had called partner for months. She could only hope he hadn't told Negaduck where her hideout was. Inside it was many of her weapons including a special one her needed to take over.

The van suddenly came to a stop, the back doors opening. Outside, police and Negaducks personal army were aiming assault weapons at them as they slowly climbed out the back. Nega-Kat was pushed to the ground roughly as her hands were bound behind her back, the same being done to Darkwing and Launchpad. Beyond where ever they were they could hear car's revving and people yelling and cheering. A loud thud was heard and people began to go nuts. Darkwing swallowed.

Quiverwing looked around after all the cars had left. She had been behind her father when the lights had turned on and dove into the boxes. She felt like a coward for hiding when the others had been taken and Nega-Launchpad had betrayed them. Walking outside slowly she looked for a place to change, knowing her current attire would bring her nothing but trouble. Ducking behind some garbage cans, she changed, wondering what The Track was and how to get there. From what she remembered, this universe was exactly like her's, only the people were different. Carefully picking her way as she walked down the streets, carrying her costume in a dirty paper bag, she soon reached the main part of the city and was amazed at how it looked. Pawn shops, bars and other less desirable places lined the streets. Drunks walking around, hanging no one another. This was unlike her home. Walking up to a drunk she tried her best to look menacing.

"Can you tell me where I can find the track?" Looking around the man looked confused then looked down and chuckled at her like she had asked him a funny question.

"Why are ya stupid?" taking another swig from a brown bag he pointed toward the sports complex and walked away toward another bar.

Not really sure what to do, she began walking down the sidewalk quickly toward the complex. It still had the flashing billboard but it showed people being chased by car's instead of its hockey clips. Suddenly an ad came up that made her suddenly feel cold. 'Come see Darkwing Duck get creamed'. As it flashed again to the car images she picked up speed, hoping to get there to save her father.


	6. Grand escapes in the oddest ways

Same old song and dance. Warning: This Chapter is the darkest thing to be written so far in this series. If violence or death make you uncomfortable, then read no further.

Nega-Kat looked around the holding area that must have once served as a locker room in better times. Other people were there as well, waiting the same fate as them. She could hear cars racing around, crashing into the walls or each other, in an attempt to kill Negaducks "prisoners". Sighing she sat back down next to Darkwing who had managed to hang onto his mask while being frisked. Launchpad looked nerves and kept fidgeting in his seat.

"So, is there anyway out of this? A way to escape?" Launchpad looked over at her hopefully. She stopped trying to pick the locks on her hand cuffs and began to chuckle softly, eventually laughing fully. The sound vibrated around the room, causing the cold sound to reach the very back of the area they were in. Launchpad inched away slightly.

"Escape? Your kidding. If there was a way out, I wouldn't be worried. Oh that's funny, a way out." She looked back at her wrists, trying once again to get the locks. Darkwing looked annoyed by her answer as he watched her trying to pick the lock, finally taking the piece of metal she was using and bend over.

"I've gone against Neg's many times before. There's always a flaw in his plan that even he over looks. We just have to find it." After a few more minutes there was a click and the cuffs fell open. As she removed them he saw her bear skin, scars going around her wrists. He then began on Launchpads cuffs.

A lift came down as men in uniform filed off, grabbing people and pushing them onto the lifts, a few fighting, most pleading. One grabbed Nega-Kat and she went with out a fight, looking back at Darkwing as the lift went back up. Darkwing watched her go up, then turned his attention back to Launchpad as he got his cuffs and began on his own. He wasn't to sure of his next course of action, but he knew something had to be done.

Kat blinked as the pod opened, revealing a large green house. The Friendly Four stepped out of it and looked back at her, talking quietly amongst themselves. She remembered what Negaduck, that is was his universe. They seemed friendly enough. Nega-Megavolt smiled at her as best he could as the Nega-Liquidator offered her a hand as she stepped off the pod.

"So your Negaducks obsession." Nega-Bushroot smiled sadly at her as a chair was brought for her to sit in. "So, how long till your due?" He thought it was a simple enough question when Nega-Megavolt smacked him in the back of the head.

"Alittle under five months." She looked down at her stomach and smiled, gently resting a hand on it. "I have to go home, or hide where he can't find me. Of all the things in my life that have come out screwed up, I want this to come out all right." They looked at the woman before them, then nodded to each other. Though they had no way of knowing where her home was or that she wasn't even from their universe, they vowed to make their teacher proud by keeping her and any child she had safe from Negaduck and his taint.

Unfortunately, they had no idea their idol was closer then they thought. Darkwing stood on Launchpads back, watching the derby outside. He watched as people were run down by cars. Unfortunately, those lucky enough to escape the cars went down in a hail of gun fire.

Nega-Kat was doing well, avoiding the cars and gun fire. And above it all, Negaduck sat in the VIP area, laughing as he watched her frantic movements. Around him sat his most loyal followers, including the Muddlefoots. Nega-Launchpad sat alittle further down, his feet resting on the guard rail as smoke rose from his cigar.

He watched his former partner as she seemed to be looking for something. He chuckled to himself and flicked the cigar to get rid of the ash. In a few moments they would bring up the next round of people. Hopefully this time Darkwing and his counterpart would be part of it and settled into his chair more. For a moment thought, his blood ran cold as Nega-Kat looked up as though she were looking at him. Her one eye burning with malice and the promise of a slow and painful end.

Nega-Kat growled as her attention was pulled away from looking at the crowd as a car just missed her. She rolled out of the way as some punk shot at her and started running again. Watching the cars slow to a halt by the other side of the area the sound of the lift came up again. This time Darkwing and Launchpad were with the others. Turning back to the cars she watched as they were refueled. An idea began to form in her mind and smirked.

Darkwing watched the smile slowly creep onto her face as she waited till the cars started out again, heading for the new group of people. As they ran away from the cars, she ran toward them. Darkwing turned away, afraid to see her run over, only to suddenly hear the crowd explode in boo's and hisses. Looking up, he saw Nega-Kat smashing the window open and pulling the driver out. He himself smirked as she climbed in and turned it toward the other cars. Launchpad cheered along with the other prisoners as she caused the other two cars to hit into each other. His smile faded as she turned the machine toward him and ran back alittle before it back to a halt, Nega-Kat chuckling down at him.

"Afraid I was gona hit you? Now get in before I do run you over." Darkwing and Launchpad looked at one another then began to climb in. Gun fire began to ring out around them as they climbed in. She drove toward the wall as the black glass shattered from a large rock. "You were right by the way." When they gave her odd looks she continued. "About Negaduck's plans being flawed some how. He didn't count on me making a plan so fast." She smirked and pressed the gas peddle down further.

Negaduck hurled the glass he was holding at the floor and stood. "How dare she! Who does she think she is, trying to escape my arena!" He snarled and stalked off into another room, returning with a rocket launcher and aimed it at the car as it sped toward an exit wall. Nega-Launchpad watched, stunned that she would do this. Standing, he was about to leave when he looked over at the ranting Negaduck. The Muddlefoots were trying to reason with him about launching the rocket in such a closed space. Even he had to admit he had counted on her being dead.

Goslyan had almost reached the arena when she heard the audience turn sour. A few minutes later, a nastily looking car burst from an exit gate and roared down the street, followed by frightened looking people. She watched as the car turned toward the street she was on and thought she saw Nega-Kat and her dad in the cab. Jumping onto a light pole she began waving the paper bag.

Darkwing was looking at a cut on Launchpads arm when something caught his eye. There was his daughter, out of costume, waving a brown bag. "Pull over!" Nega-Kat gave him an odd look, but complied and stopped so the child could jump through the broken window onto her lap.

She was shocked for a moment, seeing the resemblance to another red haired duck she knew. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, she began to accelerate again as the sound of police sirens filled the air. "I know a place we can go that Negaduck can't get to us." She began driving down the main road of St. Canard and turned off just after leaving the bridge, heading down a dirt road to a cemetery.

Darkwing looked up and froze. Before him stood a house he knew all to well. One where he had lost his heart and the only woman he loved. Mc Cobbler manor stood out from the fog as the gloom of the woods around it seemed to consume all else.


End file.
